Respetar, no seguir
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Aunque su padre se había encargado de repetirle mil y una veces que su apellido iba a perderse por ser mujer, a Dorea Black no le dolía lo más mínimo perderlo. Porque sí, era una Black, conocía los ideales tan arraigados a su familia y los respetaba, pero no los seguía. / Fic para el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_****__**Disclaimer**__: __Ninguno de los personajes, ni el potterverso me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de JK. Rowling._

_____Este fic participa en el **Reto Especial** del Foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

* * *

_**Respetar, no seguir**_

_Por: Kyde Valentine_

_Beteado por Narumi Hatsuo_

Tenía la mirada fija en el crepitar del fuego desde hacía varios minutos, ajena al temporal que azotaba las calles, fuera de la calidez que le proporcionaba el salón de la casa de los Black. Con los labios fruncidos, la barbilla apoyada sobre su mano y el dedo meñique sobre sus labios, vagaba por los senderos de su mente recordando cuándo ser una Black era algo _divertido_.

—Dorea, cielo.

Una mujer de edad se adentró en la estancia. Violetta Black, rubia como su hija, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño mal hecho y tenía un aspecto desgastado, como si no hubiera dormido mucho. La joven no apartó la mirada del fuego ante la entrada de su madre, ni siquiera se inmutó; Dorea había heredado la serenidad de su madre. Con un suspiro, la mujer se sentó a su lado con la mirada fija en su hija.

—Dorea —volvió a probar suerte la mujer. Esta vez, la joven desvió la mirada—. Tenemos aún cosas que organizar sobre la boda.

La joven rubia descruzó las piernas y miró a su madre con una expresión indescifrable. Desde que se prometió en matrimonio con Charlus Potter, en casa no se hablaba de otra cosa que de los preparativos de la boda, de los invitados y su vestido de novia. Los Black siempre habían tenido una norma: todo se celebra a lo grande. Y en una ocasión así, con su hija menor prometida con una de las familias Sangre Limpia más conocidas del Mundo Mágico, no iban a hacer una excepción, querían hacer que la noticia fuese portada.

Dorea, que, como todos sus hermanos mayores, había recibido la "charla Black" a sus cortos diez años, sabía perfectamente que todo lo que su madre le había dicho formaba parte de la familia, estaba ligado al apellido y ella no podía renegar de él así como así. Y en ese entonces, con su hermano y hermana mayor fuera, ella era la joyita de la casa, la última Black que quedaba por prometer, el orgullo de sus padres. Y no los había decepcionado: iba a casarse con un buen partido.

Lo que sus padres no sabían era que llevaba muchísimo tiempo viéndose a escondidas con Charlus y que aquello tenía poco de matrimonio concertado. Estaba total y completamente enamorada del heredero de los Potter. Y aunque su padre se había encargado de repetirle mil y una veces que su apellido iba a perderse por ser mujer, no le dolía lo más mínimo perderlo. Porque sí, era una Black, conocía los ideales tan arraigados a su familia y los respetaba, pero no los seguía.

—Hemos enviado las invitaciones a todos los amigos de la familia —anunció la señora Black—. En poco tiempo tu nombre estará en boca de toda la comunidad mágica.

La joven hizo una mueca, apretando los labios con fuerza.

—¿Habéis enviado una lechuza a Marius? —preguntó.

Marius era uno de sus hermanos mayores. _Era_, en pasado, porque fue expulsado de la familia y borrado del tapiz cuando se enteraron de que era un squib. Sabía que su madre no iba a reaccionar bien ante la aparición de su hermano en la conversación. Y así fue.

—Sabes que no es familia nuestra —dijo tajantemente—. No te permito que malgastes saliva nombrándolo en mi presencia ni en la de ningún Black. Y si eres una buena Black, ni siquiera pensarás en él.

* * *

Dorea siempre había mantenido el contacto con su hermano Marius a espaldas de sus padres. Porque sí, era una Black, respetaba las normas, la pureza de la sangre, pero que las respetase no significaba que fuese a dejar de tratarse con su hermano mayor.

Llamó al timbre mientras se cubría bien el cuello con el abrigo y miraba alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la había seguido. Poco tardaron en abrir la puerta. Frente a ella había un muchacho un poco más alto que ella, con el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules, que le sonreía ampliamente. Dorea le dedicó media sonrisa.

—Hola, Marius.

—Dor, no te esperaba, ¿ha pasado algo? —se apresuró a preguntar su hermano mientras la dejaba pasar dentro de casa y cerraba la puerta.

—No —contestó rápidamente—. Solo vengo a darte una buena y una mala noticia.

Marius sonrió y se apresuró a entrar en la cocina a preparar un par de tés y sacar algunas galletas. Las sirvió en el salón, en la mesilla situada frente a la chimenea. Dorea cogió su taza y lo miró.

—Voy a casarme —sonrió suavemente mientras servía un poco de azúcar en su té—, con Charlus.

Marius se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sin saber que contestar. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando logró reaccionar y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana menor.

—Me alegro muchísimo por los dos. —Y era verdad, la única persona que alguna vez en la vida había pensado en él, había sido su hermana menor y era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

La chica sonrió y permaneció unos minutos en silencio.

—Pero no puedes venir a la boda. He intentado hablar con madre, pero no he podido hacerla entrar en razón ninguna de las veces que le he sacado el tema —frunció los labios, triste—. Quería que estuvieses conmigo en un día tan especial como lo es el día de mi boda…

Marius sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—No seas tonta… Todos sabemos cómo son los Black con la pureza de la sangre y sus historias, no puedes llevarle la contraria a madre —Dorea lo miró, afligida, pero intentó esbozar una sonrisa—. Solo prométeme algo. Quiero que le digas a Charlus que te cuide, y que me enseñarás fotos de la boda. eguro que estás preciosa de blanco.

Dorea sonrió mientras asentía. Eso era algo de lo que su familia no tenía por qué enterarse. Marius y ella, como siempre.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**: Me ha resultado algo agridulce escribir sobre Dorea. Pero terminé sacando algo más o menos decente. No sé por qué, me vino a la mente una Dorea que respetaba a la familia y sus ideales, pero no lo seguía a rajatabla, en mi opinión, se mantenía neutra._

_Dorea es hija de Violetta y Cygnus Black y es la más pequeña de los cuatro hijos que tuvieron, así que ha vivido todos los estados por los que ha pasado la familia, incluida la expulsión de su hermano cuando era pequeña. Y he querido plasmar que, fuera de los ideales Black, ambos siguen siendo hermanos y siempre lo serán. _

_¿Qué os ha parecido, os ha gustado? ¿Sí, no? ¡ Comentádmelo en la cajita de aquí abajo! Y, como siempre, miles de gracias por leer._

_**Kyde**._


End file.
